OS CS : I'll defeat this dairy, Killian I promise
by Hook972
Summary: OS captainswan basé sur les photos promo du 4X09. La malédiction de la vue brisée menace Storybrooke et ses habitants. Nos héros ont cherché un moyen de la contrer, en vain. Il est toujours difficile de dire au revoir aux gens que l'on aime; mais parfois, c'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir les sauver.


Ils avaient passé toute la journée à contrer le plan machiavélique de la Reine des Neiges. En vain. Le sort de la vue brisée allait s'abattre sur Storybrooke. Dévastés, ils l'étaient tous. Emma la première. Elle était la Sauveuse et, présentement, elle n'était pas en mesure de protéger les habitants de la bourgade.

Emma désespérait. La Reine des Neiges gagnait. Elle allait lui prendre tout ce lui était cher : sa famille. Ce sort les détruira, un par un. La méfiance détrônera la confiance. Il fera ressortir le pire chez chaque habitant, les poussant à l'autodestruction.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient tenté de détruire le mur de glace. Quitter la ville leur semblait être la meilleure échappatoire. David s'était équipé de matériel d'escalade et, à peine avait-il atteint le milieu de la falaise de glace que la paroi se mit à trembler. Emma avait réussi à le sauver grâce à sa magie. Ce fut là le seul moment où elle se sentit utile.

Alors que Régina s'était engouffrée dans les bois avec Henry, Emma et sa famille se dirigèrent vers le poste du shérif. La Sauveuse continuait de réfléchir, elle ne voulait pas lâcher, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Le désespoir se lisait sur le visage de ses parents, de Killian. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la malédiction ne frappe. Le temps des adieux semblait avoir sonné. Emma allait y survivre, tout comme Ingrid et Elsa. Henry et Neal aussi, ils appartenaient à ce monde, la malédiction ne pourra les affecter.

Les larmes aux yeux, Emma s'approcha de ses parents. Elle les avait cherchés durant tant de temps. Elle les avait détestés de l'avoir abandonnée. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel jour, elle les aimait. Ils étaient ses parents, elle était leur petite fille. Ils n'avaient connu que séparations depuis leur retrouvaille. Chacune d'entre elles l'avait tué, au plus profond de son être. Emma enlaça alors ses parents, leur soufflant d'une voix larmoyante :

« -Papa, maman, je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons aussi Emma, répondirent-ils en chœur sur le même ton que la Sauveuse ».

David caressait tendrement la chevelure dorée d'Emma. Il ne voulait pas la quitter encore une fois, mais le destin en avait décidément autrement. Mary-Margaret fit de même. Elle était déchirée intérieurement. La Reine des Neiges lui arrachait son bébé. Emma se détacha alors de ses parents puis, essuyant les larmes de ses joues, dit :

« -Je ne veux pas vous perdre une nouvelle fois…je ne peux pas.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres choix chérie, répondit Mary-Margaret émue.

-Nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce cette maudite malédiction s'abatte sur nous Emma. Jusqu'au dernier moment, tu seras entourée de ceux qui t'aiment, ajouta David tout en prenant sa fille dans les bas ».

Killian était resté en retrait. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'imposer dans le cercle des Charming. Les paroles de David résonnèrent dans la tête d'Emma. « Entourée de ceux qui t'aiment »….Son regard se tourna alors vers Killian, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses parents. Mary-Margaret lui murmura alors :

« -Rejoins-le, lui aussi est ici pour toi Emma.

-Je sais ».

Le pirate avait toujours été là pour elle. A aucun moment il ne l'avait abandonné. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle avait fait face à ses peurs pour partager les bons moments –trop rares– avec lui. Sa pire crainte était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle allait le perdre, probablement à tout jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune blonde se décida à se diriger vers le jeune homme.

Songeur, il se tenait debout, légèrement appuyé sur le bureau. Il avait en tête le chantage de Gold, et de cette chose que ce dernier lui avait arraché. Etre honnête avec Emma, la femme qu'il aimait, était son vœu le plus cher. Mais tout lui confesser, maintenant, serait égoïste. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Levant les yeux, il la vit s'approcher. Un frisson le parcouru alors. Si son cœur avait été dans sa poitrine, il se serait emballé. Elle agissait ainsi sur son cœur.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient encore rouges. Elle renifla timidement puis déclara au pirate :

« -Hé toi. »

Son cœur était profondément meurtri, elle ne parvenait à parler davantage. Elle se retenait de pleurer. La tristesse de la jeune blonde se communiquait à Killian. Ils avaient toujours partagé ce lien indescriptible. Leur cœur, leur âme étaient en symbiose. Ce que ressentait un, l'autre le ressentait également. Le jeune homme savait la situation critique, mais voir sa Swan dans cet état le tuait de l'intérieur :

« -Emma…tout ira bien. Tu vas vaincre cette Laitière, la rassura-t-il.

-Killian….Je ne pense pas, pas cette fois-ci, la malédiction arrive. Elle a gagné, rétorqua Emma d'une voix sanglotante ».

Si Killian était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'Emma Swan, cette femme de courage dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, gagne toujours. Vaincre les méchants, c'est ce que font les héros. Il la regardait tendrement. Ses yeux verts acier se noyaient dans un océan de larme. Lui caressant le bras, il lui dit, presqu'en murmurant :

« -Tu vas la vaincre et tu briseras la malédiction, et tu retrouveras ta famille Emma.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda la jeune blonde.

- N'oublies pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer. Tout ce que tu entreprends, tu le réussis.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu échouer que je n'ai jamais échoué Killian, répondit-elle.

-Les héros n'échouent jamais Emma, et tu es une héroïne ».

La dernière phrase de Killian résonnait en écho dans la tête d'Emma. Henry n'avait cessé de la lui répéter depuis qu'il l'avait ramené à la maison. Elle voulait y croire, sincèrement, mais sa vie était rythmée par un continuel combat contre les méchants. Etait-ce réellement cela gagner ? Non, du moins pas pour la Sauveuse. Emma déclara :

« -Tu as peut être raison…mais si j'y parvenais trop tard ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre, cela me….

-Tu ne vas pas les perdre Emma. Ta famille ne cesse de se retrouver. Tu y arriveras, tu sauveras Storybrooke, tu sauveras ta famille, coupa Killian ».

Elle n'allait pas perdre ses parents, mais lui ? Quand bien même il survivrait à la malédiction de la Reine des Neiges, il était condamné. Sa vie était entre les mains du Crocodile, comme suspendu à un fil. Il se savait condamné et se détestait pour cela. Une promesse…il lui en avait fait une seule, et il n'allait pouvoir s'y tenir.

Se retrouver l'un et l'autre, tel était le crédo de sa famille. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour retrouver l'autre, prêts au plus grand sacrifice. Le livre d'histoires racontait les retrouvailles de ses parents, leur sacrifice pour sauver l'autre. Henry l'avait trouvé à Boston, elle avait retrouvé ses parents, puis après son escapade dans la forêt enchantée, elle et sa mère avaient retrouvé David et Henry. Ensuite, ils s'étaient tous unis pour retrouver Henry, puis la destruction de la ville vint. Emma et Henry devait les quitter…pour toujours. Toujours ? Cette famille se retrouve TOUJOURS, rien ne pouvait les en empêcher. Killian l'avait retrouvé à New-York, il avait échangé son bateau pour la retrouver, elle. Il faisait partie de sa famille, oui. Elle n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

La jeune blonde avait toujours ressentie un sentiment fort pour le pirate, mais elle n'avait su –voulu– mettre de mots dessus. Mais, elle l'avait presque perdu trois fois et, à chacune des fois, son amour pour lui ne faisait que croître. Son pirate en danger lui serrait le cœur, l'étouffait, la faisait hurler de douleur. Il lui était toujours revenu. Elle voulait le revoir, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait le découvrir dans son entier. Elle voulait l'aimer comme jamais elle ne l'avait aimé. Elle voulait le lui prouver, que jamais plus elle ne le fuira.

Killian essayait de la convaincre de sa réussite mais, il perçu qu'elle n'en était pas convaincu. Du moins, pas entièrement. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient toujours larmoyants, mais elle se retenait, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Même mélancolique, Emma était belle aux yeux de Killian. Oui, elle l'était. Mais, elle l'était encore plus belle lorsqu'un sourire illuminait son doux visage. Il avait besoin de revoir un de ses sourires, peut-être serait-ce le dernier, et dit :

« -Je te dois toujours notre deuxième rendez-vous Emma…ne me poses pas de lapin, chérie ».

« Imbécile » pensa-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Killian était le plus adorable imbécile, le plus adorable des pirates, le plus adorable des petits-amis. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire. Mais il avait raison, il lui devait un deuxième rendez-vous. Le premier était parfait, presque parfait. Il aurait sans doute été plus que parfait si Emma avait eu son chez elle. Taquine, elle lui demanda :

« -Oh, et que prévois-tu pour me surprendre ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que tu as mis la barre vraiment haute pour notre premier rendez-vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de cela, chérie. J'ai beaucoup en réserve…je suis un homme plein de surprises. Sidérant pour certains, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil ».

Oh, elle le savait. Il ne cessait de l'étonner. Depuis leur première aventure ensemble, sur la tige de haricot. Etonnée par sa capacité à lire en elle, étonnée par sa dextérité, étonnée que cet inconnu lui fasse autant de compliment. Il l'avait également étonné en la trompant sur le haricot, elle n'avait pas vérifié la bourse, et il était parti avec…puis revenu. Il l'avait surprise en révélant que Neal était en vie etc…puis avec leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous. Elle lui devait ce rencard…non, elle se le devait, pour_ elle_.

Elsa venait de les rejoindre. Le sort se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le sourire qu'arborait Emma disparut. La réalité reprenait son cours. Elle prit la main de Killian et la serra. Il lui dit alors :

« -Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir ta famille une dernière fois, avant l'arrivée du sort».

Sa famille ? Emma savait que Killian parlait de ses parents, mais sa famille ne se restreignait pas à eux, ou bien à Henry. Il en faisait lui aussi partie. Elle devait le lui faire comprendre :

« -Tu veux dire, à mes parents.

-Tes parents sont ta famille Swan, donc par famille je veux dire à tes parents, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

-Certes, mais mes parents ne sont pas les seuls à former ma famille. Il y a Henry, et il y a toi ».

-Je…fais…de ta famille, Swan ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

-Bien sûr que tu en fais partie ».

Marquant une courte pause, Emma reprit :

« -Je vais voir mes parents, je reviens.

-Pas de soucis, chérie ».

Le corps de Killian fut soudain prit de sueur froide. Cette déclaration lui réchauffait le cœur, l'âme. Une famille, c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, tout ce dont jamais il n'avait eu droit. Il y avait cru pourtant, avec Milah, puis Baelfire. Tous ses rêves avaient volé aux éclats, jusqu'à ce jour. Emma était sa famille. Il n'y croyait pas, comment une femme aussi merveilleuse qu'Emma Swan pouvait aimait un pirate manchot au point de l'inclure dans sa famille ?

Emma prit ses parents dans les bras, une nouvelle fois. La malédiction était de plus en plus proche. Mary-Margaret et David lui avait demandé de les enfermer avant que le sort ne s'abatte. Pour les protéger eux-mêmes, mais également pour les protéger des autres. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Mary-Margaret avait confié le bébé à Emma. Elle sera la seule à pouvoir s'en occuper, le protéger.

Le calme relatif du poste de police fut soudainement rompu par des bruits de pas de plus en plus, ainsi que des paroles quasi inaudible. C'était Grumpy. Il hurlait :

« -Elle arrive ! La malédiction, elle arrive ! ».

Un vent de panique prit Emma. Son cœur était comme poignardé. Son regard se porta vers ses parents, puis vers Killian. Killian. Elle se dirigea promptement vers lui, puis, tout en sanglotant, lui déclara :

« -Je ne peux pas Killian, je ne vais pas réussir. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

-Tu réussiras Emma, le bien l'emp…

-…l'emporte toujours, je sais. Mais je ne vais pas réussir, pas sans toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi, de t'avoir près de moi, Killian, répondit Emma d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, tu peux le faire…tu dois vaincre la Reine des Neiges, dit-il avec conviction ».

Emma pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant pleuré. Même lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère mourir. Elle avait peur de le perdre, il l'avait compris, et cela le tuait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, il avait survécu des siècles durant, il pensait réellement être un survivant. Mais toute chose à une fin…sa vie aura une fin. Proche. Killian prit alors Emma par la taille. Elle, elle, l'enlaça autour de son cou. Leur respiration devenait haletante. Le pirate finit par ajouter :

« -C'est le seul moyen de sauver ta famille Emma…J'ai foi en toi. Tu les sauvera ».

Emma se mit à le regarder avec tendresse et passion. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais cela semblait le seul moyen de le sauver. Cela était le seul moyen d'avoir la possibilité d'être avec lui. Elle regardait ses yeux océans noyés par les larmes salées. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras du pirate puis, les remonta pour lui caresser les joues. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles du pirate et vinrent s'y écraser tendrement. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Elle n'en avait pas la force, mais elle le devait. Détachés l'un de l'autre, Emma finit par lui susurrer :

«-Je vais battre cette Laitière, je te le promets Killian. Je vais te retrouver…

-Emma, il est temps. Tu dois nous enfermer, s'exclama Mary-Margaret ».

La gorge nouée et fermant les yeux, Emma s'éloigna du pirate, puis retrouvant ses yeux, elle lui répéta :

« -Je te le promets ».

Killian sortait du poste de police et, à peine Emma avait-elle fermé la porte de la cellule que le nuage blanc de la malédiction pénétra dans le commissariat. C'était dorénavant à elle de jouer, seule, aux côtés d'Elsa. Elle devait retrouver Anna. Peut-être était-elle la solution, peut-être qu'un acte de véritable amour entre Anna et Elsa briserait la malédiction. La foi de Killian avait envahi Emma, elle allait réussir, elle le devait. Elle était la Sauveuse, elle allait rétablir les fins heureuses, dont la sienne.

C'est seulement lorsque nous risquons de perdre une personne, que nous nous rendons compte à quel point nous y tenons, à quel point nous en avons besoin et à quel point nous l'aimons. Rien n'avait jamais autant fait sens à ses yeux, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le Captain Hook, elle aimait Killian Jones. Elle vaincra la Reine des Neiges, elle en était dorénavant persuadée. Elle le fera pour _lui,_ pour _eux._

* * *

><p><em>So, reviews?<em>


End file.
